


Kiss Me In The Rain

by hipthrustslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Female Harry, Harry is a girl!, Harry's name is still Harry, Multi, Playful Kiss AU, Smart Louis, itazura na kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipthrustslouis/pseuds/hipthrustslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Harry Styles is stupidly in love with a boy who'll never fall in love with me.</p>
<p>Or the Playful Kiss/Itazura na Kiss AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me In The Rain

It all started when my mom and I had to move out of our house because it collapsed due to the pests that eat anything really.

What I dont know is that I'll be living in Louis Tomlinson's house.

The guy I've been crushing for since he made his speech during the first year of High school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP SOME OF YOU GUYS MAYBE FAMILIAR WITH THE PLAYFUL KISS OR THE ITAZURA NA KISS BUT ILL TRY MY BEST TO ADD SOME DETAILS TO THE STORY SO I WONT COMPLETELY COPY THE PLOT! LOVE U ALL


End file.
